


Earthquakes

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Gen, Kinda, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: Vanya looks back at a life full of Earthquakes.





	Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> *Warnings: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks, All the other Umbrella Academy stuff*

Vanya Hargreeves is thirty, and she’s looking back. Further, further, further. 

She’s twenty seven, and her violin is in her hand. She’s twenty, and her hair is damp from the rain. She’s eighteen, a suitcase dragged along behind her. She’s sixteen, and Ben is covered in blood. She’s thirteen, and her window is covered in mist.

She’s eleven, and Klaus is laughing. He’s telling her about something. Her brother waves his hands. His eyes are cheerful, but a little dull. He’s high, and the sun is still rising in the window over his shoulder. Earthquakes, he tells her, are the ground shaking and things falling and crashing to the ground. Vanya smiles, shaking her head. Her brother is sweet, but she can’t see why it matters.

She’s thirteen, now, and Five is gone. He ran out the door at dinner. She tried to stop him, really, but her brother wouldn’t listen. So she watches the rain on her window, and waits. He’ll come back, she hopes. Five hates the rain. He’s probably just hiding from the storm. At most, they’ll have to wait a couple of days. Vanya cries, rubbing her eyes with her hand.  Her brother is gone, and her whole world is shaking.

She’s sixteen again, and Ben is dying. He couldn’t stay any more. She found him and Klaus in the bathroom, covered in blood. She can’t breathe. Klaus is crying. Diego is shaking. Maybe if she closes her eyes it will all go away. Everything is collapsing. Too much blood. Too much pain. It’s all so loud and sharp and bright. Vanya screams, putting her hands over her ears. Her siblings are crying, and her whole world is breaking.

She’s eighteen, and Luther is scowling. He doesn’t want her to leave. She can’t look at him. He’s not her brother anymore. She’s just Spaceboy. A stupid hero with no real life. And she can’t hear him over the wheels of her bag on the pavement and the ringing in her ears. She’s angry, she knows, but she doesn’t really care. Vanya sighs, stepping out of the house. Her family… her soul is burning, and her whole word is exploding.

She’s twenty, and James is confused. He looks terrified. She ran out of the theatre in the middle of the movie. This wasn’t how she planned to spend her first date with the cutest guy she’s ever seen, but she couldn’t do it. Allison was in the movie, and now she can’t breathe. He tries to help, but it’s just getting worse. Her knees hit her chest and she can’t think or feel. Vanya sobs, wrapping her arms around herself. Her date is leaving, and her whole world is drowning.

She’s twenty seven, and Helen is staring. She hates Vanya, she can feel it. Her hand shakes as she tries to play. She can be better, she knows, but it’s too much pressure. Vanya’s never been good with people watching her, and now Helen won’t stop. And she’s beautiful, which doesn’t help. She gets third chair, in the end, which is good enough. It’s not last. Vanya plays, watching the beautiful girl before her. Her music is playing, and her whole world is burning.

She’s thirty again, but she’s not Vanya. Allison nearly killed her. Her ears are ringing from her sister’s shot. Everything is loud, and burning. They’re all trying to kill her. To stop her time in the spotlight. Even Five, even Klaus, even Allison. But she doesn’t care, because she’s not Vanya. But then the shot comes, and the light and power fades. This is her family. Her brothers, her sisters, her friends. Vanya falls, smiling at her sister. Her family is here and the earthquakes have stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated.
> 
> \- The Slytherin


End file.
